


In un altro mondo

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Sopravvissuti [1]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Flash Fic, M/M, Slice of Life, collection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 01:37:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21499711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di flashfic sui personaggi di Maze Runner, multipairing.
Series: Sopravvissuti [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549678





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta sentendo: Three Days Grace - Time of Dying (Cover by Jonathan Young); https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kqNunJmchFk.  
> ★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa a “Ink’n’Soul” a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
> ★ Numero Parole: 208.  
> ★ Prompt/Traccia: 1. La prima cosa che fa A allo scoccare dei suoi diciotto anni è un tatuaggio. BONUS la stessa notte conosce/si imbatte in B.

Cap.1 Bodyguard

Newt si passò la mano tra i corti capelli biondi, scompigliandoli e fece un sorriso furbetto.

“Guarda che ti sbagli, io non sono un minorenne” si vantò.

Thomas si grattò il collo ed inarcò un sopracciglio, rispondendo: “Guarda che lo so che quelli come te falsificano i documenti pur di entrare nel locale. Non ci casco”.

Newt osservò il giovane buttafuori, schioccando la lingua sul palato. “Non hai l’aria di essere un tipo molto sveglio. Però sappi che sono qui proprio perché questa notte, nel tuo locale, si festeggiano i miei diciotto anni”.

Thomas incrociò le braccia al petto.

“Sì, così ti faccio entrare per farti cercare uno dei tuoi amici e chi ti riprende più. Guarda che non ti conviene, sono una scheggia per riprendere chi cerca di fregarmi” disse secco.

“Posso dimostrartelo in un altro modo. Proprio oggi, appena compiuti i miei diciotto anni, mi sono fatto un regalo a modo mio” disse Newt, alzandosi la manica della maglia. Mostrò il tatuaggio di uno scorpione senza chele, completamente nero, ma col pungiglione luminescente, al centro di un piccolo quadrato d’erba che ricordava una radura.

“Lo sai che i tatuaggi non li fanno ai minorenni nella nostra città”. Fece l’occhiolino.

Thomas arrossì, aprì e chiuse la bocca un paio di volte, spostandosi di lato.

< Non è possibile. Sembra praticamente un bambino! Non solo per il mancato accenno di barba. Sembra proprio un folletto o Peter Pan > pensò.

Newt ridacchiò. “Ci si vede, spero. In fondo non sei il primo che non capisce la mia età”. Lo salutò con la mano, superandolo ed entrò.


	2. Cap.2 Destinati

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa a “Ink’n’Soul” a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
> ★ Numero Parole: 229.  
> ★ Prompt/Traccia: 3. Si viene al mondo con un tatuaggio che ci farà riconoscere la nostra anima gemella.

Cap.2 Destinati

Minho si sfilò la maglietta azzurra, che gli ricadeva larga sul corpo. Socchiuse i suoi occhi dal taglio orientale, passando una mano sul petto, lì dove risaltava una metà luna blu intenso ed un omino intento a correre.

“Per anni ho pensato che non avrei mai trovato l’altro possessore” sussurrò.

< Pensavo che non avrei mai potuto trovare l’anima gemella che il destino mi aveva donato, il mio soulmates > sussurrò roco. “Scappavo sempre da tutti e dai miei problemi. Però con te ho intenzione di corrergli incontro e sfidarli, mi dai coraggio”.

La stanza era illuminata dalla luce rosata di una abatjour, che creava lunghe strisce luminose sulla mobilia in legno, resa liscia dalla c’era.

Alby, intento a costruire una culla, ridacchiò. “Prima di conoscere te, ammetto che non credevo molto in questo genere di cose. Pensavo fosse una scusa per obbligare ognuno di noi a sposare chi voleva la società”. Si alzò in piedi e si sfilò la camicia bianca, sporca di sudore ed annerita dalla polvere, che gli stava stretta. I suoi muscoli prominenti rischiavano di far saltare i bottoni dell’indumento.

Sul suo petto c’era l’altra metà della luna, dove c’era un omino nero in attesa.

< Eppure ogni mia singola relazione non riusciva mai. Con lui, invece, ogni singolo minuto del mio tempo è diventato prezioso. Mi fa stare bene come nessun altro > pensò.


	3. Cap.3 Tatuaggio in zona intima

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa a “Ink’n’Soul” a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
> ★ Numero Parole: 207.  
> ★ Prompt/Traccia: 13. A è un tatuatore e B è un cliente con una richiesta particolare.

Cap.3 Tatuaggio in zona intima

Teresa incrociò le braccia al petto, indossava un maglione molto largo, che le ricadeva sulle spalle, lasciandole scoperto il collo, stretto da un foulard.

“Sì, hai capito bene. No, non sono ubriaca e sì, so esattamente cosa sto facendo.

In fondo la pago, dovrebbe andarle bene” disse.

Ben si scompigliò i capelli biondi e scrollò le spalle. “Basta che non ti vergogni e per me è ok. Però lo verrò a sapere se mi darai del pervertito” borbottò.

Teresa si slacciò i pantaloni, abbassandosi la cerniera.

“A me interessa una cosa sola. Fammi il disegno bene ed esattamente come te l’ho chiesto.

Avrai una pessima pubblicità nel caso fosse brutto” disse, sfilandosi le scarpe.

< Guarda tu. Vuole una farfalla sulla chiappa! Bah, il sedere è una delle parti più dolore. Problema suo se finirà per piagnucolare o s’infetterà > pensò Ben.

Le disse: “Sta tranquilla. Sono un’artista nel mio lavoro”. Indicò le fotografie alle sue spalle, che raffiguravano diversi tatuaggi su braccia, gambe, spalle e schiene. Raffiguravano spesso fiori colorati, richiamanti figure geometriche, o teschi con pugnali e gocce di sangue.

L’ambiente era illuminato da delle luci che cambiavano, passando dal viola al blu scuro.

“Ci conto” disse Teresa, gettando il pantalone ai piedi del tatuatore.


End file.
